A Bit of the Dark Sinister
by Os Tradutores
Summary: Draco e Gina tiveram um "momento" no passado que acabou resultando em... outra pessoa. Uma pessoa que, em toda sua vida, teve seu jeito Malfoy de ser confundido com a rebeldia Weasley. TRAD. By Echo


**Escrita por: **ECHO

**Traduzida por:** Manu Black

**Betada por: **Nanda Malfoy

**Revisado por: **Marta Cardoso

**

* * *

**

**N/A: Esta fic foi escrita antes de A Ordem da Fénix. É importante que tenham isto firmemente em mente enquanto le****rem.**

As citações no início de cada capítulo são do brilhante senhor Oscar Wilde.

*~*~*~*~*~*

_A verdade é raramente pura e nunca simples._

*~*~*~*~*~*

"É bom vê-lo de novo, Sr. Malfoy

Draco sorriu para o seu velho professor de Poções. "É bom ser visto de novo, senhor."

"Senhor? Malfoy, eu acredito que você mereceu o direito de me chamar de Severo."

"Tudo bem, mas só se você dispensar o Malfoy e me chamar de Draco então... Senhor."

Snape sorriu à medida que os dois subiam um degrau atrás do outro, parecendo muito semelhantes. Expressões severas, vestes em tom preto. Enquanto os olhos de Snape e os cabelos reluziam a mais profunda escuridão, os cabelos de Draco ainda eram da mesma cor loira pálida, seus olhos eram de um puro cinza gelo, e suas mãos enluvadas carregavam uma caixa preta com um letreiro cinza "MALFOY" sobre ela e uma bengala preta com uma cabeça de cobra prateada na ponta.

Severo percebeu como Draco era diferente do seu pai. Ele tinha a aparência de Lúcio, mas seu caráter era muito diferente. E o cabelo era muito mais curto.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Eles foram saudados por Dumbledore.

"Sr. Malfoy, eu fico feliz em saber que aceita dar aulas de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas com um aviso tão repentino e antes das férias de fim de ano."

"Por favor, Professor Dumbledore, me chame de Draco."

"Muito bem então. Por favor, sinta-se a vontade de me chamar de Alvo."

Draco sorriu. Se você pudesse chamar aquilo de sorriso. Era mais parecido com um sorriso de lado. "E não há nenhum problema. Eu estou muito contente em ajudar. Então o que aconteceu com o antigo professor? Ou eu nem mesmo devo perguntar?"

"O homem trouxe um trasgo para a classe. A clava da criatura deixou o professor perto da morte."

Draco girou para ver de onde vinha aquela voz que quase tinha esquecido. Ele realmente sorriu docemente para a mulher que ele estava olhando. "Professora McGonagall." Ele segurou a mão que ela oferecia e a levou até os lábios. Minerva McGonagall corou e deu uma risadinha como se tivesse treze anos.

"É muito bom vê-la novamente, senhora Vice-Diretora."

Snape bufou e revirou os olhos. McGonagall o atingiu com um olhar áspero.

"Bem, ninguém precisa se preocupar, eu não serei tolo o bastante para trazer um trasgo mortífero para dentro da escola." Draco disse e soltou a mão da McGonagall.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Aqui está ele." a quintanista Lorin 'Lori' Weasley disse para sua melhor amiga e prima no café da manhã. "Ele chegou a noite passada."

Alison Weasley dirigiu um olhar para a mesa dos professores. O novo professor de Defesa contras as Artes das Trevas estava conversando com o Professor Snape. Ele era jovem. Mais jovem do que qualquer outro professor de DCAT já tinha sido. Muito bonito para ser demitido, embora tivesse uma aparência um pouco sinistra. Ele estava vestido exatamente igual a Snape, por Merlin!

"Ele parece desonesto." Disse a melhor amiga delas, Kelly Wood, capitã do time de quadribol da Grifinória.

"Ele está conversando com Snape, Kelly." Alison disse com uma sacudidela do seu brilhante cabelo vermelho. "Claro que ele é desonesto."

Kelly levantou seus braços para cima da sua cabeça e os esticou languidamente antes de correr sua mão através de seu cabelo loiro com extensão até o queixo. "Não esqueçam, vocês duas, treino de quadribol hoje à noite. Nós jogaremos com a Sonserina em duas semanas."

"Como "poderíamos" esquecer, Kelly. Você está dizendo isso a cada trinta minutos desde que levantamos da cama essa manhã." Lori despejou.

"Bem, desculpe-me se eu quero que as duas sejam as melhores jogadoras do time." Kelly falou para as duas, pegou suas coisas e saiu.

Alison lamentou. "Lori, por que você fez isso? Você sabe como Kelly está recentemente. Seu pai está fazendo todo tipo de pressão desde que ela se tornou capitã. Ele ainda quer que ela jogue como artilheira como a mãe dela e não goleiro como ele."

"Eu sei." Lori lamentou. "Mas às vezes ela leva o quadribol MUITO a sério, Ali."

"É o negócio dela. Como ser uma monitora sabe-tudo assim como a tia Mione e o seu pai é o seu negócio."

"Oh!" Lori apertou forte o braço da prima.

Alison revidou enfrentando a graciosa morena, puxando-a da sua cadeira para o chão. Lori soltou um grito agudo e tentou tirar a pequena apanhadora da Grifinória de cima dela. As duas davam risadinhas e guinchavam como duas garotinhas.

"Agora. Parem com isso."

As garotas foram separadas por duas mãos fortes que levantaram seus pés.

"Olá, Hagrid." Alison disse docemente.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?"

"Somente uma discussão amigável. É normal."

Hagrid olhou as duas, sério. "Discussão amigável, realmente! Uma monitora rolando no chão. Que vergonha, Lori!"

"Eu continuo a dizer que alguém estava a fumar droga trouxa quando me escolheram para monitora. Além disso, ela começou."

Hagrid colocou as duas no chão. "Vão para a aula. E sem briga."

As duas garotas pegaram seus livros e correram dando risadinhas altas. Hagrid deu uma leve risada para as duas.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Enquanto isso, Draco Malfoy via a cena com algum interesse.

"As duas garotas..."

"Ah." Snape disse. "Eu vejo que você ainda pode descobrir os Weasleys." Havia um estranho brilho nos seus olhos.

"Qual?"

"A morena de cabelo cacheado é a monitora da Grifinória. A filha mais velha de Percy Weasley, para ser exato. Lorin. De qualquer forma como ela tornou-se monitora está além de mim. A garota é problemática como a sua prima e Kelly Wood."

"Wood?"

"Sim. A filha insuportável de Olívio Wood. Ela é uma chaser irritante, tão boa como a sua mãe. Você deve lembrar de Cátia Bell. Sim, Kelly Wood é infernal com uma goles em sua mão. Assim como Lorin Weasley. E quando você adiciona as habilidades de Alison Weasley como apanhadora, bem, Grifinória tem sido invencível nos últimos dois anos."

"E Alison é a caçula cabeça-vermelha, eu acho. De qual doninha ela é filha?"

"Virginia."

Um músculo em seu maxilar pulsou com esse nome. "Sério? Quantos anos a garota tem?"

"Ela está no quinto ano."

Draco começou a fazer os cálculos rapidamente na cabeça. Gina Weasley não era tão velha para ter uma filha dessa idade. A menos que...

Oh dane-se. Não poderia ser. Ele teria ouvido. Certamente alguém, em algum lugar, teria dito alguma coisa.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A escola inteira estava fofocando a respeito do novo professor, ao mesmo tempo em que Alison, Lori e Kelly tinham DCAT à tarde. Nos corredores diziam que ele era muito bom. Ele conhecia as coisas. Nada parecido com o Professor Boonyfetter.

E embora ela "soubesse" que não era legal, Alison ainda dava risadinhas quando lembrava do trasgo atacando ele. Ela não sabia de onde herdara tanta crueldade.

O professor estava parado de costas para eles, olhando para fora da janela. Suas mãos estavam cruzadas para trás. Ele ficou de frente no momento em que Alison estava indo para o seu lugar.

"Boa tarde, classe. Meu nome é Draco Malfoy."

Alison esqueceu sua cadeira completamente e caiu com força no chão. Muitas pessoas abafaram o riso. Draco olhou para a garota que tinha o cabelo vermelho e o nariz sardento. Parecia tanto com Virginia Weasley que até assustava.

"Então?" Ele disse de modo grosseiro. "Não sente aí. Cuide para realmente ACHAR o seu lugar, Srta. Weasley."

Mas ela não se mexeu. A mandíbula de Alison abria e fechava em choque. E só Lori e Kelly sabiam o porque. Elas estavam olhando para ele com a mesma expressão. Elas sabiam que o novo professor era um Malfoy. Mas elas só não sabiam que era "Draco Malfoy".

Draco desceu até as garotas com uma girada nas vestes, igual a Snape, em seus melhores dias conseguiria. "Caso precise de ajuda." Ele agarrou seu braço grosseiramente para colocá-la de pé quando seus olhos se encontraram.

Ele estava muito perto de deixá-la cair.

Olhos exatamente iguais aos dele o observavam. O mesmo tom de cinza. Com alguma coisa de Gina nela. Certamente Snape reconheceu esses olhos no mesmo instante em que viu a garota. Por que ele não... ou melhor, ainda, por que a Srta. Virginia Weasley não...

"Classe dispensada."

Ninguém se mexeu.

"FORA! AGORA!" Ele rugiu.

Houve esbarros até a porta. Somente Lori e Kelly permaneceram no mesmo lugar. Draco ainda não tinha saído da posição, agarrado ao braço de Alison. Ela estava apenas congelada. Seus olhos não deixavam os dele. Ela estava muito chocada para isso.

"Eu disse fora." Ele suspirou.

"Mas-" Lori começou até o Professor olhar para ela.

Kelly agarrou o braço da morena e a puxou para fora da sala num ritmo apressado.

O silêncio durou muitos minutos.

"Então...Nós finalmente nos conhecemos..." Alison disse quando seus olhos escaparam dos dele. "Pai."

Draco Malfoy jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. Isso era tão louco. Ela era... Ele. Ela somente ERA. Estava em todas as suas expressões faciais e atitudes.

"Você não sabia." Ela disse com pavor.

"Você não pensa que eu iria demonstrar afeição agora, se eu soubesse?"

"Sabe, agora eu não sei exatamente o que pensar."

"Então somos dois... Alison, não é?"

"É sim."

"É um nome adorável."

Ela lhe deu um sorriso de lado, ele estava perto de derrubá-la novamente. Aquele era o SEU sorriso de lado em seu pequeno rosto! Então ele lembrou o que Snape dissera mais cedo. Ela era apanhadora. Uma apanhadora com aqueles olhos cinzas e aquele sorriso de lado.

Como ninguém nunca tinha percebido que ela era SUA filha?

Ou eles apenas não queriam que ele soubesse?

* * *

**Nota do Grupo:**

Uma nova fic Draco/Gina como ficou acertado com a poll. Esperamos que vocês gostem.

E não esqueçam que só saberemos se vocês gostaram através das reviews.

Os Tradutores.


End file.
